


The Very Best

by ryanhasao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Innocence, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Match, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, honestly the ending is a little cliche but i tried, i saw art of iwaizumi getting comforted while crying and i had to do something, it hurts me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhasao3/pseuds/ryanhasao3
Summary: After losing to Karasuno, Aoba Johsai recover. Some reactions are expected, others not. Oikawa finds Iwaizumi's the worst.





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> this is just shameless fluff I need it after thinking about the boys being sad and all the effort they put in and they don't win and *cries*

They'd lost.

Tobio had stepped up his game, Hinata could stand on his own two feet and the whole team had evolved drastically as compared to last time. And so it happened. They lost.

There were a variety of reactions once they'd returned home; some were expected, others not. Kindaichi had stared at the wall for half an hour before muttering he had to go home. Matsu had stepped in the door to the gym and immediately laid face-down on the floor in silence - even Makki sitting on him had garnered no response. Kyoutani went and punched the wall three times consecutively before running laps for ten minutes straight. Yahaba screamed as loud as he could. That one was almost the worst.

Once everyone had disappeared to deal with the loss in their own ways at home, Tooru turned to Hajime and waited. There had been no reaction whatsoever from him. Tooru knew he was just being strong for the team, but now that they were alone...

"I'm surprised you haven't cried yet, Shittykawa," he joked half-heartedly, slapping a palm on Tooru's shoulder with a forced smile. "Would've expected that straight away. You're always shitty about losing."

Hajime waited, his bag slung over his shoulder. Tooru paused, analysed the moment. They were both silent. He forced a smile in return. "But of course, Iwa-chan!" he finally exclaimed, louder and faker than necessary. "I don't look quite so drop-dead gorgeous when I cry!"

"You look like shit when you cry, that's true," came the response. A tight smile, tensed. Tooru waited. He left his bag on the floor for another minute, leaving his arms free. "Yeah, it was shitty but it was a good game. It was good playing with-"

It happened. Hajime choked. He froze, eyes shining and wide in confusion as he processed his emotions. Tooru waited. A tear slipped. More. The bag dropped to the floor. Hajime's fist pressed into his tense lips, jaw tensing and eyes blinking rapidly as he met Tooru's gaze. Tooru waited. Arms were slung around his waist, gripping tight.

This was the worst.

"I... fuck," he mumbled through tears. The floodgates had opened and there was no holding them back now. "Tooru... I-"

"Hajime, it's okay," Tooru whispered into his ear, gripping him tight and feeling wetness on his own cheeks. "It's okay." It wasn't. 

A sniffle. "But-"

"I don't need to be strong, Hajime," he whispers, eyes squeezing shut as he heard his voice shake. He shuddered. "I just want you. You can cry." And he did. Hajime breathed out a pained gasp and clung to him.

"You're supposed to..." another sniffle. Tooru winced and ran his fingers through short hair, intending to soothe but instead drawing another gasp through tears. "You're supposed to be fucking crying. Fuck's sake."

Tooru paused his hand and rubbed his thumb through the hair tickling his nose. He forced a smile that there was no way for Hajime to see. "That was our last game before graduation, Hajime," he mumbled, burying his face into his neck and pressing his lips briefly - no kiss, not really. Just contact.

The grip on his shirt tightened and Hajime choked on his tears once more, muscles shaking in tension. "We were supposed to be the best," Hajime whispered back, voice high in sadness. Tooru pressed another almost-kiss to his cheekbone. "We were supposed to make it to the top."

The final peck is pressed to Hajime's forehead, Tooru's eyes open and staring through the sheen of tears at the empty court around them. He lets out a breath through his nose. "You've always been the best to me, Haji. Always." He smiled. "Even if you're always mean to me."

He released a shaky laugh when fingers roughly jabbed at his ribcage, loosening the grip. He pulled back and settled his forehead against Hajime's, closing his eyes and dragging in a breath. "You're such a shit," Hajime mumbled before connecting their lips in a true kiss.

Tooru leaned into it, tension melting away as he ran his tongue over his lips and tasted the salt from his tears. His hands came up to rest either side of Hajime's neck and he crooked his back to drop his height a couple inches, making them connect more fluidly. Rough, calloused hands lifted to grip his cheeks and Tooru whined when a thumb brushed over his cheek. He pulled away.

"It's not over, Iwa-chan! You can't get rid of me that easy!" He earned a teary glare as the hands on his face settled on his waist, fingers hooking under the elastic of his waistband.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll show up to toss to me at college and whine until I pay attention to you instead of the new setter," Hajime joked back with a thick voice, but Tooru frowned at the new idea of someone else tossing to him. Hajime noticed, cupping his jaw with one hand and gently pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "No one could match up to you, Tooru. No one. You're too shitty and annoying to move on from."

Tooru pulled away with a pout hiding a smile. He lightly knocked his fist into the centre of Hajime's chest. "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Hajime smirked, combing fingers through Tooru's hair before wiping hands over his own face, blinking away the last few tears. "Okay, dumbass, let's move."

"Yeah," Tooru replied softly, bending down to lift his bag. Silence. "Hey, Haji?" He met dark eyes boring into his own. "I love you." The eyes softened and Hajime smiled, grasping him in a one-armed hug. 

"I love you too, Tooru."

So, they lost the game. But nothing could make them lose each other. And while it may have been their last game of high school, there was no way the world could drag them away from teaming up on the court again. They were forever. So really, they won.

And that was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write more for this ship because I crave iwaoi emotional fluff and this isn't enough to sate me. so if its something you're interested in please comment or kudos or bookmark or whatever! feedback fuels my existential depressive writing spree


End file.
